Youth Trilogy
"Youth Trilogy" (also know as "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Trilogy", "Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa series" or "HYYH series") is the second series of BTS's career, starting on April 17, 2015 with the comeback trailer of the mini album The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 and officially finished with the "Epilogue: Young Forever" music video. All content released in this series of albums and short films have the theme of "an adrift youth".BTS Brand eXperience Design Renewal All the series are connected and makes the fictional BTS Universe. Series Korean= 'The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 (April 2015)' See also: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 It is the "Part 1" of the series and BTS's third mini album, is about how youth is tiring and difficult, and it feels like you're always be on the edge.BTS Explains the True Meaning Behind Their New Title Track '화양연화 on stage : prologue (October 2015)' The "Prologue" of the series is a short film promoting the The Most Beautiful Moment in Life On Stage tour. 'The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 (November 2015)' See also: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 It is the "Part 2" of the series and BTS's fourth mini album, this album have a more adventurous and daring feel to it. 'The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever (May 2016)' See also: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever It is the "Epilogue" of the series and BTS's first compilation album. |-|Japanese= 'For You (June 2015)' See also: For You (Japanese Single) The first single of the series and BTS's fourth Japanese single overall. 'I Need U (December 2015)' See also: I Need U (Japanese Single) The second single of the series and BTS's fifth Japanese single. 'Run (March 2016)' See also: Run (Japanese Single) The third single of the series and BTS's sixth Japanese single. 'Youth (September 2016)' See also: Youth This is BTS's second Japanese album. Content List of content released in this series. Korean= |-|Japanese= Videos Prologue= 방탄소년단 (BTS) 화양연화 on stage prologue|Prologue |-|Part 1= BTS (방탄소년단) 화양연화 pt.1 '花樣年華' Comeback Trailer|The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part 1 Comeback Trailer 방탄소년단 'I NEED U' MV Teaser|I Need U MV Teaser BTS (방탄소년단) 'I NEED U' Official MV|I Need U MV 방탄소년단(BTS) - 'I NEED U' MV (Original ver.)|I Need U (Original Ver.) MV BTS (방탄소년단) '쩔어' Official MV|Dope MV |-|Part 2= 방탄소년단 Comeback Trailer Never Mind|The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part 2 Comeback Trailer 방탄소년단 'RUN' MV Teaser|Run MV Teaser BTS (방탄소년단) 'RUN' Official MV|Run MV |-|Epilogue= BTS (방탄소년단) 'EPILOGUE Young Forever' Official MV|Epilogue: Young Forever MV BTS (방탄소년단) '불타오르네 (FIRE)' Official Teaser|Fire MV Teaser BTS (방탄소년단) '불타오르네 (FIRE)' Official MV|Fire MV BTS (방탄소년단) '불타오르네 (FIRE)' Official MV (Choreography Version)|Fire MV (Choreography Version) 방탄소년단 'Save ME' MV|Save Me MV |-|Japanese Releases= BTS (防弾少年団) 'FOR YOU' Official MV BTS (防弾少年団) 'FOR YOU' Official MV (Dance Ver.) BTS (防弾少年団) 'I NEED U (Japanese Ver.)' Official Teaser I NEED U (Japanese Ver.) 防弾少年団 (Official MV) RUN -Japanese Ver.- 防弾少年団 (Official MV) References Category:Eras Category:The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Category:The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 Category:The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 Category:The Most Beautiful Moment in Life:Young Forever Category:Videography